MEMORIES
by Filo Hip
Summary: HIATUS!/Donghae yang ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih baik lagi. Kyuhyun yang menemui sosok yang 'hangat' pada dirinya. Leeteuk yang memilih profesi yang sesuai keinginannya meski harus menentang keinginan Appa-nya/Brothership/yang gak suka jangan baca!/harap review pls!
1. Prolog

-**MEMORIES-**  
Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and other  
Genre : Brothership, sad, and other  
Warning : typo(s), absurd, alur yang tidak jelas, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD  
NB : jika ingin mengetahui cerita selanjutnya silahkan review. Jika banyak yang merespon akan saya buatkan kelanjutan semi kerangka ff ini hehehe #pelukdongek  
.

.

.  
Pagi yang cerah saat menikmati hari-hari cerah ini dengan gembira. Namun tidak bagi Lee Donghae, namja yangsedang bekerja sebagai buruh panggul di pasar dekat rumahnya. Bekerja untuk sesuap nasi demi Dongsaeng dan Eommanya yang sedang sakit. Demi bekerja namja itu meninggalkan bangku sekolahnya. Jika menlanjutkan sekolah, sekarang dia berada di tingkat 3 SMA. Masa-masa mudanya ia habiskan untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Appa yang seharusnya menghidupi keluarganya, malah sibuk dengan berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkan. Benar-benar dia seorang yang menjadi tulang punggung dan tempat bergantung keluarganya.

Hingga suatu hari hidup dia sangat terpuruk saat melihat Eommanya meninggal dunia karna penyakitnya dan Dongsaeng perempuannya dijual oleh Appanya ke tempat hiburan malam.  
.

.

.

Aku bernama Cho Kyuhyun. salah satu pewaris perusahaan Cho Corporation. Orang bilang aku memiliki harta yang berlimpah. Harta. Harta bukanlah segalanya. Namun tidak dengan keluargaku terutama Appaku. Harta dan jabatan adalah segalanya dan nomer satu dihidup ini. meski aku disuguhkan dengan berbagai fasilitas yang terbilang 'lebih dari cukup' dan 'mewah'. Namun aku tidak menemukan kebahagiaan selama aku hidup didunia ini. orang tuaku selalu sibuk. Tidak pernah ku merasakan kasih sayang mereka. Tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya demi diriku, anak mereka sendiri.

Hingga suatu saat, aku menemukan sosok yang benar-benar hangat kepadaku selain kakak perempuanku. Dia bukan dari keluarga terpandang sepertiku. Dia sangat sederhana, namun bisa membuatku bahagia. Dan dia yang mengajarkanku apa itu 'bahagia'.

.

.

.

Seorang dokter 'ahli konsultan' yang menangani banyak orang dengan 'masalahnya' itu sudah tidak mempunyai Orang tua, dia bernama Park Jungsoo atau biasa di panggil dengan Leeteuk. Saat orang tuanya masih hidup dirinya menentang keputusan Appa-nya. Alasan yang sederhana, karna profesinya. Ya karna profesinya dirinya hampir dicoret dari keluarga 'Park'. Karna tidak menuruti keinginan Orang tuanya yang ingin dirinya meneruskan perusahaan Keluarganya.

.

.

.  
**END**  
Hai saya mau update semi kerangka ff ini nih. Gak tau tiba-tiba muncul ide tiba-tiba waktu pusing ngerjain tugas yang numpuk hehehe :D ini ff dengan genre brothership perdana saya, kalau misalnya dari semi kerangka ini ada yang suka, saya akan lanjut meneruskan ceritanya #plak .. jadi kalau ada yang mau dengan cerita selanjutnya jangan lupa review ya. Insya allah akan saya buatkan #senyummanis.  
Hihihi bagaimana? Ingin lanjut? Harap beri tanggapan di kolom review ya readers

**Harap HARGAI JERIH PAYAH SAYA**


	2. Chapter 1

**-MEMORIES-**

**Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and other**

**Genre : Brothership, sad, and other**

**Warning : typo(s), absurd, alur yang tidak jelas, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.**

**NB : hai hai saya datang membawa ff gaje ini. Terimakasih sebelumnya kepada para readers yang sudah mereview ff gaje ini #plak terima kasih sudah menghargai ff saya ini. Meski banyak ff yang lebih bagus diluar sana.. daaannnn terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan review #hugkiss Tanpa review kalian saya tidak akan semangat dalam melanjutkan ff gaje ini buahahahha :D JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA CHINGUDEUL !**

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Saatnya namja yang berperawakan kurus itu untuk bekerja lagi di pasar. Begitulah keseharian namja yang biasa di panggil Donghae tersebut. Demi membiayai hidup keluarganya, terutama adik perempuan dan Eommanya.

"Oppa..." ucap gadis -Lee Hyunsup, Dongsaeng Lee Donghae- yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah itu.

"Ne? Ada apa Hyun-ah?" jawab Donghae

"Mmm... kata Kim Seongsaenim aku harus membayar uang bulanan ke sekolah."

_"Mianhae Hyunie, Oppa sedang tidak punya uang"_ batin Donghae.

"Ne... jika hari ini Oppa mendapatkan uang lebih, kau bisa membayarnya." Ucap Donghae berbohong.

"Baiklah..." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat.. kau harus segera berangkat sekolah. Nanti kau terlambat" ucap Donghae sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Dongsaeng kecilnya.

"Ne. Annyeong Oppa."

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan Hyun-ie"

"Ne Oppa" ucap Hyunsup sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Donghae.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 tepat. Donghae segera bergegas menuju pasar. Jika telat sedetik saja dirinya akan mendapat upah yang sangat kecil. Tidak sebanding dengan kerja kerasnya bekerja. Bagaimana lagi, semua demi keluarganya.

_"Semangat Lee Donghae"_ batin Donghae menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah sampai ke tempatnya bekerja. Donghae menghampiri _boss_nya yang sedang memerintah anak buahnya.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Cepat kemari! Kau itu lamban sekali!" ucap pria paruh baya –boss Donghae- itu.

"Ne, Ahjussi." Ucap Donghae sembari berlari.

"Kau cepat menghitung barang-barang itu. Lalu kau taruh digudang!"

"Ne, Ahjussi."

Beruntung Donghae memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain disekitarnya. Kemampuan yang dapat mengingat apa yang dia lihat, dan dia dengar. Kemampuan potografik yang sesusai dengan apa yang dia lihat. Namun, kemampuan dirinya dimanfaatkan oleh bossnya itu. Sungguh malang nasib seorang namja kurus itu.

.

.

.

Disalah satu rumah mewah terdapat seorang namja gempal yang tengah bermain dengan 'kekasih'nya tersebut. Itulah kesehariannya jika dilanda oleh rasa bosan, bermain PSP yang ia dapatkan dari hasil merajuk kepada sang Appa.

Appa dan Eommanya sedang berada diluar kota. Oh ya, jangan berpikir kalau mereka pergi bersama. Mereka pergi dengan segala kesibukkan dan meninggalkan seorang anak lelaki bersama para pelayan dirumahnya. Lelaki tersebut bernama Cho Kyuhyun. anak berusia 15tahun yang kini duduk dibangku 1 SMA. Salahkan otak pintarnya hasil didikan –tekanan- ketat sang Appa- kini dia naik 1 tingkat diatas anak seusianya.

"Hhh..." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Aku bosannnn!" rengeknya. Ternyata 'kekasih'nya itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Ahjummaaa... aku lapar!" ucapnya berteriak.

Ya, beginilah anak yang jarang sekali mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua. Sangat manja. Terlebih lagi dengan segala fasilitas yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Meski terkadang dia meminta sesuatu dengan merajuk dan segala macam cara.

"Ne Tuan Muda. Anda ingin saya buatkan apa?" ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Aku ingin Jjangmyeon Ahjumma. Jjangmyeon buatanmu paling enak sedunia" ucapnya sambil berbinar.

"Hahaha Tuan Muda ada-ada saja. Baiklah kali ini saya akan membuatkan Jjangmyeon special khusus untuk Anda Tuan Muda."

"Wah... gomawo Ahjumma." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat kepada pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan tersebut terkekeh melihat tingkah Tuan Mudanya. Meski Tuan Mudanya itu kelewat manja, namun dia juga masih memiliki sopan santun kepadanya.

.

.

.

Tes perguruan tinggi sudah dibuka. Namja berlesung pipi dibawah bibirnya itu sudah memikirkan matang-matang untuk mengambil jurusan psikologi. Entah reaksi apa yang akan dia terima dari kedua orantuanya nanti. Dia berharap bahwa orang tuanya akan mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan yang dia ambil. Namja itu bernama Park Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil dengan Leeteuk.

Kini dia sedang memasuki salah satu Unniversitas yang berada di Seoul. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Dia berharap bahwa dia dapat lulus dan masuk Unniversitas itu.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Leeteuk mendapat e-mail. Setelah dibuka, dirinya sangat terkejut. Dia bingung harus berteriak atau berlari lalu bilang pada semua orang bahwa dirinya diterima di Kyunghee Unniversity jurusan Psikologi. Demi apapun dirinya sangat sangat senang. Senyum diwajahnya pun pudar saat Appanya menegurnya.

"Ada apa Teukkie? Sedari tadi Appa lihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri."

"A... Anniya Appa" ucapnya takut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaiman dengan test Perguruan tinggimu? Mangement Bisnis sangat mudah bukan?"

"E... Ne Appa?" tanya Leeteuk gugup.

"Kenapa kau gugup eoh? Atau kau tidak mengambil jurusan itu?" ucap Appanya penuh selidik.

_Drrttt... Drrrttt..._

"Chakkaman.. Rekan bisnis apa menelpon. Kau istirahatlah." Ucap Appanya sembari mengelus surai rambut Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Akhirnya saya bisa publish kelanjutan ff ini #hugdongek #eh #plakk mianhae readers and siders karna jadwal bimbel dan tugas yang sangat sangat menumpuk saya telat update ff ini. ff ini juga saya ketik saat disekolah dan hari-hari libur. Maaf jika ceritanya gak jelas #emanggajethor #hugdongek Maaf juga jika masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, saya malas untuk mengedit. Oh ya, Prolog **ff ini ada sedikit perombakan**, harap membaca ulang dahulu ya #bow

Saya harap masih ada yang sudi untuk review ff gaje ini. ayo kasih semangat untuk saya kkkkkkkk #hugreaders terimakasih sudah review !

Maaf belum sempat membalas reviewnya. Bisa update ff ini juga sudah syukur kan? Hehehehe #kissdongek well, setelah baca chapter 1 ini review ya readers #bow


	3. Chapter 2

**-MEMORIES-**

**Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and other**

**Genre : Brothership, sad, and other**

**Warning : typo(s), absurd, alur yang tidak jelas, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.**

**NB : Annyeong readers and siders. Masih ingatkah dengan ff gaje ini? hahaha. Mian updatenya lama. Dan sepertinya ff ini akan hiatus dalan beberapa bulan kedepan. Karna akan fokus dalam menghadapi ujikom, ujian praktek, ujian sekolah dan UN. Mian, bukannya tidak tanggung jawab. Namun, ujianku benar-benar mepet waktunya. Waktu istirahat pun antara 3 harian belum dengan mengerjakan tugas yang kian menumpuk. Baiklah, chapter ini sudah saya panjangkan dari chapter sebelumnya. Harapkan maklum karna kesibukan dunia nyata! Gamsahamnida #bow**

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Hae-ah kau sudah pulang nak." Ucap wanita yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Meski sedang sakit wanita itu melemparkan senyum yang begitu tulus kepada anak Sulungnya.

"Ne Eomma. Aku sudah membelikanmu obat. Setelah makan jangan lupa meminumnya ya Eomma." Ucap Donghae seraya menghampiri Eommanya.

"Gomawo sudah bekerja keras demi keluarga ini Hae-ah. Mianhae Eomma tidak bisa membantumu." Ucap Eomma Donghae sembari menahan air mata yang terus mendesak ingin keluar.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan bekerja keras demi Eomma, dan demi Hyunnie. Aku orang yang kuat. Eomma doakan saja agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa sukses hingga membahagiakanmu Eommaku, dan membahagiakan Hyunie." Ucap Donghae sembari memeluk dan mengecup kening Eommanya.

"Saranghae Hae-ah. Eomma mendoakanmu setiap waktu. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo sayang"

"Nado Eomma."

Inilah hal-hal kecil yang membuat Donghae bahagia. Meski banyak kekurangan yang menimpa keluarganya. Namun, kasih sayang dari Eomma dan Dongsaengnya tidak pernah kurang. Ia selalu menikmati pergantian hari demi hari dengan rasa syukur. Bersyukur karna masih ada Eomma dan Dongsaengnya yang menyayanginya. Meski sang Appa yang tidak pernah memberi kasih sayang kepada keluarganya terutama dirinya.

.

.

Langit telah gelap. Sang rembulan bersama bintang-bintang yang mengelilinginya tampak bersinar cerah. Namun kecerahannya tidak berdampak sama sekali pada salah satu rumah yang bisa dibilang 'reot' itu. Penerangan yang seadanya ditambah pria yang sudah berumur sedang berteriak kepada seorang namja dan dua orang yeoja didalam rumah 'reot' tersebut.

"Kau seharian bekerja tidak menghasilkan uang yang banyak?! Untuk apa kau membuang-buang tenagamu demi kerjaan yang upahnya sedikit itu eoh? Cih! Dasar kau anak tak tau diuntung!" teriak pria –Appa Donghae- itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan Donghae anakku! Seharusnya kau sebagai Appanya dan sebagai pemimpin dirumah ini yang bekerja! Bukan malah asik-asikkan mabuk dan bejudi!" geram Eomma Donghae.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya melawan Suamimu ini eoh?! Dasar istri tak tau diuntung ! wanita sakit-sakitan! Kau bisa apa eoh?!" ucap Appa Donghae tak kalah.

"Cukup!" ucap Hyunsup, gadis kecil yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran Appa dan Eommanya. Jangan lupa saat ini dia menangis.

"Appa. Kau seharusnya yang memberi nafkah kepada kita, bukan Donghae Oppa yang kau suruh untuk menghidupi keluarga kita! Kau seharusnya menyayangi kita, bukan malah memarahi dan menghina kita seperti ini! Kau tahu, Eomma sedang sakit, kenapa kau membentaknya seperti itu eoh?! Apakah kau punya hati?!" timpal Hyunsup sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kauu! Beraninya berbicara seperti itu kepada Appa mu eoh?! Apakah kau belajar dari wanita yang kau sebut Eomma ini?!" teriak Appanya sembari menampar pipi Hyunsup.

_Plakkk..._

"Appa!" ucap Donghae

"Kau benar-benar Appa yang tidak tahu diri!" ucap Donghae dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Cih! Ruapanya kalian sudah berani berkata kasar. Baiklah jangan harap kalian akan tinggal dirumah ini lagi. mulai besok kalian keluar dari rumahku ini! Arra?!" ucap Appa Donghae membuat keputusan sepihak itu,lalu keluar sembari membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Hyunnie-ya gwaenchanna saeng?"

"Hiks... Oppa... Hiks... Apakah dia benar-benar Appa kita? Hiks... Appo" ucapnya terisak dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Hyunnie maafkan Appamu. Eomma yang salah. Eomma tidak bisa mencari suami yang baik." Ucap Eommanya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Ssssttt... Uljima saeng. Kau anak yang kuat. Ssstt uljima. Oppa dan Eomma selalu disampingmu." Ucap Donghae menenangkan Dongsaeng kecilnya yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu.

"Oppa... Hiks... Eomma... Hikss..." ucap Hyunsup yang masih terisak.

"Ne. Oppa disini sayang." Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut kepala Dongsaeng kecilnya Hyunsup.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah di kota Seoul. Tampak namja gempal berambut ikal tengah berkeliling sembari bersiul ditaman kompleks rumahnya. Tak lupa dirinya membawa sang 'kekasih' ke tempat sejuk itu. Inilah yang dia lakukan saat libur sekolah. Hanya tempat yang sejuk dan sang 'kekasih' yang menemani kesehariannya. Meski hari libur, Appa dan Eommanya tetap sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka. Kyuhyun dia kesepian.

"Hhh... betapa kesepiannya diriku. Teman tak punya, mereka hanya berteman karna hartaku saja. Cih! Itu membuatku ingin muntah. Harta. Apakah didunia ini tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayangiku tulus dengan hati. Selain Ahjumma Kim, sepertinya tidak ada. Dia yang benar-benar menyayangiku sepenuh hatinya. Meski aku bukan anak kandungnya, namun aku dianggap seperti anaknya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ahjumma. Andai kau Eomma kandungku. Pasti aku sangat bahagia." Lanjutnya.

"Hhh... sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh teman. Aku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti ini. hahaha... Kyuhyun pabo!" ucapnya tertawa miris.

Setelah lelah berkeliling sekitar taman. Kyuhyun pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di taman tersebut. Sendiri.

.

.

Langit yang cerah sudah berubah menjadi kekuningan. Hari telah sore. Tidak terasa seharian Kyuhyun telah menghabiskan waktunya ditaman kompleks rumahnya.

"Aku melamun sampai sore begini? Yaampun. Benar-benar menyia-nyiakan waktu behargaku."

"Lebih baik aku pulang cepat. Masih ada tugas sekolah yang menungguku." Ucap Kyuhyun berlali kecil.

.

.

.

"Kau! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan. Jangan mengambil jurusan itu! Apa kau tuli hah?! Bagaimana reputasi keluarga kita jika mereka mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai anak yang mengurus 'orang tidak waras' ! Bisa malu aku selaku Appa-mu!" bentak pria –Appa Leeteuk- yang sudah beruban itu.

"Mianhae Appa. Ini keputusanku. Aku yang akan menjalani kehidupanku kedepan, bukan Appa. Jadi aku mohon, jangan mengubah keputusanku kali ini saja Appa." Ucap Leeteuk dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin tetap tinggal dirumah ini terlebih lagi kau tercantum dalam nama keluarga ini, kau harus meninggalkan jurusan yang kau ambil itu! Jika tidak, kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya!" bentak Appa Leeteuk sembari meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri mematung

"Sebegitu hinakah profesi itu? Mengapa Appa tidak memberi jalan untuk masa depanku? Eomma... Andai kau masih ada. Eomma... Aku merindukanmu" lirih Leeteuk sambil meneteskan airmata.

"Ini keputusanku. Jika Appa tidak merestuinya, tak apa. Akan aku buktikan padanya bahwa aku bisa tanpanya." Ujar Leeteuk sembari melangkah ke kamarnya untuk bebenah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**mianhae belum bisa membalas review readers. Tapi sudah saya baca kok ! gomawo sudah mereview #bow**

Ff ini akan HIATUS dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. Harap readers and siders bisa menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. gamsahamnida #bow

HARAP REVIEW


	4. Chapter 3

**-MEMORIES-**

Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and other

Genre : Brothership, sad, and other

Warning : typo(s), absurd, alur yang tidak jelas, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

.

**JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI, JANGAN BACA!**

**FF INI MURNI 100% DARI OTAK SAYA. HARAP MENGHARGAI KARYA SAYA, MESKI DILUAR SANA BANYAK FF YANG LEBIH BAGUS DARI KARYA SAYA!**

**DON'T COPY-PASTE. DON'T PLAGIAT. NO BASH THIS FF!**

.

FF INI LEBIH PANJANG DARI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA. SEMOGA READERS TIDAK KECEWA MENUNGGU FF INI #tebarkisseu

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Kejadian malam itu terus terbayang-bayang didalam ingatan Donghae. Terkadang memiliki kemampuan yang bisa mengingat apapun itu adalah musibah. Dirinya ingin melupakan semuanya. Melupakan saat Appa-nya selalu memarahi keluarganya. Melupakan saat Dongsaeng kecilnya dipukul didepan matanya. Semuanya.

Bahkan sampai kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan oleh Appanya, dia sangat mengingatnya. Tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah lupa sampai kapan pun. Syndrom itu telah merampas kebahagiaan dirinya. Donghae pria muda yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya.

Kini Donghae, Dongsaengnya dan Eommanya tinggal disebuah gubuk kecil dibelakang apartment yang berada di daerah Gangnam. Beruntung ada sepasang suami istri yang berbaik hati memberi tempat tinggal 'reot' ini kepada keluarganya. Meski terbilang sesak karna kecilnya tempat tinggal itu, namun ini lebih baik dari pada harus tidur di pinggir jalan.

Dan yang paling terpenting adalah jauh dari rumahnya dahulu. Ya, jauh dari sang Appa yang sangat kejam terhadap keluarganya.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah. Nampak burung-burung berkicau sembari hinggap dari dahan ke dahan. Namja kurus dengan rambut hitamnya sedang menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Menyusuri deretan pertokoan yang berjejer. Sembari singgah kebeberapa toko yang sekiranya butuh seorang karyawan –seperti dirinya-. Tak luput juga, sedari tadi singgah di beberapa pertokoan namun hingga saat ini dirinya belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Jangan patah semangat Lee Donghae. Hwaiting!" monolognya.

Hingga siang hari ini, namja kurus itupun belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Lelah karena sedari tadi berjalan dari toko ke toko, Lee Donghae beristirahat di salah satu kursi dibawah pohon.

"Ya Tuhan, berikanlah aku pekerjaan. Agar aku bisa membiayai Eomma, dan membiayai sekolah Nae Dongsaeng." Lirihnya.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan 'meminta' kepada Sang Pencipta. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja gempal yang sangat putih, lalu duduk disebelah dirinya. Heran karena namja yang berada disebelahnya sangat putih –pucat-. Tidak, bahkan kulitnya hampir menyamai warna kulit mayat.

"Gwaenchanna?" tanya Donghae.

"Eoh? E... Ne."

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap khawatir Donghae.

"..."

"Kau sakit? Kau masih bersekolah?" tanya Donghae setelah melihat seragam yang dikenakan namja disebelahnya itu.

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara, eoh?" jengkel Donghae. Karna sedari tadi pertanyaannya tidak dihiraukan.

"Ya! Aku bisa bicara, pabo!" ucapnya tidak sopan.

"Aku tahu aku sangat tampan dan terlihat muda. Tapi asal kau tau berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu itu harus sopan." Ucap Donghae sembari memberi penekanan pada kata 'lebih tua' dan 'sopan'.

"Aish. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap ketus namja itu.

"Kau tidak punya orang tua? Atau kau tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata mereka?"

"Eoh? Kau?!... urusi saja urusanmu. Tahu apa kau? Lebih baik diam. Dan anggap aku tidak duduk disampingmu." Ucapnya datar.

Hening...

Donghae menuruti perkataan namja yang baru bertemu dengannya, untuk diam. Meski perkataan namja itu terbilang tidak sopan dan amat jauh dari kesan manis –seperti wajahnya-. Namun, Donghae merasa namja yang dilihatnya masih bersekolah itu adalah sosok yang baik. Sorot matanya yang agak kosong, seolah sedang mempunyai masalah dalam hidupnya –sama seperti dirinya-

Namun namja gempal itu tiba-tiba pingsan. Donghae panik. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak. Sedari tadi mereka –namja gempal itu- diam membisu.

"Ya! Ya! Ireona! Kau kenapa?" ucap Donghae panik.

"Aish... aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang, tapi anak ingusan ini memberiku pekerjaan tanpa hasil. Aish!" runtuk Donghae.

Segera Donghae mebopong namja gempal itu keatas punggungnya. Meski tubuhnya kurus, namun jangan ragukan tenaganya yang tebilang kuat.

"Kau lebih gemuk dariku. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang menggendongmu?" monolognya.

Cukup jauh Donghae berjalan –membopong namja itu-. Donghae melihat ada klinik 24jam. Segera ia melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar ke klinik itu.

"Uisa-nim cepat tolong anak ini!" ucap Donghae kepada salah satu perawat yang dia temui.

"Ah, ne. Cepat masukke ruang dokter, Tuan."

"Aigoo. Anak ini kenapa bisa sampai pingsan begini, eoh? Menyusahkan saja!" ucapnya berbisik.

.

.

Uisa telah mengecek kondisi pemuda –pucat- itu dan Donghae segera menanyakan perihal kondisi namja yang baru ditemuinya. Dari hasil pemeriksaan sementara, dia hanya kelelahan dan mengalami setres ringan. Namun, jika ingin lebih jelasnya mengenai kondisinya, disarankan untuk memeriksanya ke Rumah Sakit besar. Klinik itu hanya bisa memeriksa dari gejala-gejala yang dialami si pasien, Karna keterbatasan alat pemeriksaan.

Donghae pun segera menghampiri namja putih –pucat- itu. Tak berapa lama namja itu sadar.

"Gwaenchanna?" ucap Donghae.

"Arght... Appo" ucap Namja itu meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?" ucap khawatir Donghae. Meski telah direpot kan oleh bocah ingusan yang baru ditemuinya ini, namun dirinya juga khawatir dengannya.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Dirinya terlihat bingung dengan tempat yang belum pernah ia masuki.

"Kau berada di klinik." Ucap Donghae yang mengetahui gelagat bocah yang terbaring dihadapannya kini.

"Kau ingat aku? Aku yang berada di sampingmu saat dikursi di bawah pohon tadi. Kau tiba-tiba pingsan aku langsung panik, lalu menggendong mu hingga ke klinik ini. kau kenapa bocah?" sambungnya.

"Gamsahamnida, Ahjussi." Jawabnya lemah.

"Mwo?! Ahjussi? Aku aku terlihat setua itu kah?" ucap Donghae terkejut.

"Jeosonghamnida."

"Hmm... Donghae, Lee Donghae imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku Donghae Hyung. Namamu siapa?"

"Kyu." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kyu?"

"Ne. Kyuhyun, emmm.. Donghae Hyung?" ucapnya bingung.

"Salam kenal Kyuhyunnie." Ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum tulus pada bocah –Kyuhyun- yang baru ditemuinya. Meski telah direpotkan saat tengah mencari pekerjaan.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" ucap tulus Donghae.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida, Hyung. Maaf, telah merepotkan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, gwaenchanna. Sudah kewajiban setiap orang harus saling tolong menolong, bukan? Kata Uisa-nim kau hanya kelelahan dan setres ringan. Ck! Masih kecil kau sudah setres. Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh? Apa kau tidak diberi uang jajan, sehingga kau setres?" ucap Donghae heran.

"Aish. Aku tau kau orang baik. Tapi kau tidak boleh menuduhku sembarangan, Hyung. "

'Terserah. Ah, aku lupa." Ucap Donghae sembari menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Aku harus mencari pekerjaan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika ku tinggal? Jangan lupa menelpon orang tuamu, untuk menjemputmu pulang, Kyu."

"Ne. Sekali lagi gamsahamnida, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Ne. Jaga kesehatan, eoh? Bye bye." Ucap Donghae sembari meninggalkan ruang yang serba putih itu.

.

.

.

Angin malam sungguh menyejukan. Itulah yang sangat disukai oleh Kyuhyun. Duduk di balkon rumahnya adalah kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat malam tiba. Pertemuan dengan orang, ah tidak lebih tepatnya lelaki –Donghae- yang baru ditemuinya tadi siang membuatnya gembira. Bagaimana tidak, dia rela menolongnya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Donghae Hyung adalah sosok yang ceria dimata Kyuhyun. meski, baru pertama kali bertemu dia sudah mengetahuinya.

Namun, ada yang berbeda dari keceriaannya. Sorot matanya seperti ada kesedihan yang mendalam. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun hingga malam ini.

"Aigoo..." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sembari menepuk jidatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa menanyakan nomor telponnya? Ah, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Donghae Hyung lagi?" ucapnya sedih.

"Arghtt... KYUHYUN PABO!" erangnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Langit telah cerah, dan matahari pun sedikit demi sedikit keluar untuk menerangi aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh makhluk hidup yang berada dibumi. Namja berkulit putih yang sedikit kecoklatan, berlesung pipi dibawah bibirnya, tengah berjalan menuju halte bus untuk menuju tempat kuliahnya. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang biasanya menggunakan mobil pribadi.

Kini, namja berambut hitam itu pun tengah tersenyum sembari mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit cerah. Namja itu bersyukur. Bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah menddengar do'anya agar masuk ke Unniversitas dengan jurusan yang ia minati. Meski, harus ada pengorbanan untuk menempuh jurusan tersebut, yang harus meninggalkan keluarganya –Appa-.

Appanya sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusannya. Alhasil, beginilah dia sekarang. Hidup sendiri, tanpa fasilitas Appanya. Secuil pun tak ada.

Sekarang dia hidup dengan mandiri. Tanpa adanya kemewahan yang selama ini ia nikmati. Namun, dia bahagia. Cita-citanya akan segera tercapai. Psikolog yang handal.

"Sepertinya aku sekarang telah seperti burung itu." Ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum melihat burung yang tengah terbang.

"Terbang bebas, kemana pun ia inginkan. Terbang setinggi-tingginya agar bisa melihat alam yang indah ini." sambungnya.

.

.

Jam kuliahnya telah selesai. Kini Leeteuk sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di café kecil. Suasana café yang sangat nyaman, terlebih lagi kita bisa melihat pemandangan alam terbuka disamping café ini.

Karna merasa lapar. Kini Leeteuk pun ingin memesan makanan. Segera ia mengangkat tangan kanannya kepada pelayan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan." Ucap ramah pelayan tersebut. Namun, Leeteuk merasa ada yang mengganjal pada pelayang tersebut. Pasalnya pelayan itu tidak membawa catatan kecil, seperti pelayan-pelayan yang lainnya.

"Ah, aku ingin memesan satu Cappucino Float dengan sedikit es, satu Spagethi, satu Ramyeon Katsu yang pedas, dan dua Cheese Cake."

"Ah, Baik Tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk. Tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, baru selangkah ia berjalan...

"Tunggu!" hardik Leeteuk.

"Ne. Ada yang ingin dipesa lagi, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Kau mengingat semua pesananku?"

"Ah, Ne. Anda memesan satu Cappucino Float dengan sedikit es, lalu satu Spagethi, satu Ramyeon Katsu yang pedas, dan dua Cheese Cake. Apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi, Tuan?"

Leeteuk heran. Ini jenius! Bagaimana tidak, seorang pelayan di cafe kecil ini memiliki pelayan yang sangat jenius. Dia megingat semua yang Leeteuk pesanan, tanpa bantuan kertas dan pulpen sebagai pengingatnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa ada yang ingin Anda pesan kembali?" ucap pelayan itu, yang membuat Leeteuk tersadar kembali akan dunianya.

"Ah, Tidak. Cukup itu saja." Ucap Leeteuk yang masih terheran-heran.

"Baik. Saya permisi dulu, Tuan."

.

.

.

**TBC OR END?**

**.**

**NB**: huwaaaaa.. akhirnya aku bisa update ff ini. Meski ujian masih berlangsung , tapi aku nyempetin buka lappy buat nyelesaiin ff gaje-ku ini ... hehehe #janganditiru

Bagaimana readers? Ff ini makin gaje bukan? Huahahaha #ketawamiris maaf ide sempet mandek karna ngapalin pelajaran yang gak sedikit #elapkeringet

Ya semoga siders pada sadar buat **ninggalin jejak** sepatah dua patah kata barangkali? Tak apa yang penting ninggalin jejak buat jadi **penyemangat** aku nihhhh #hugdongek

Oh ya, apa readers nemuin typo? Mian, aku gak sempat baca ulang buat mastiin ada typo atau gaknya #ditimpukreaders

Terima kasih kepada readers yang mau menyempatkan **baca** ff ini dan **meninggalkan jejaknya** di kolom review. Aku sempet shock #ceilah yang review gak lebih dari 30 tapi yang liat 1000 #telenwajan

**GIVE THANKS TO:**

**ChaYunwoo ,** **mifta cinya , kyuli 99 , Awaelfkyu13 , Sparkyubum ,** noname , **Sinsin21** , Shofie Kim , Wonhaesung Love , **ningKyu , septianurmalit1** , suprihatin , erka , **Haebaragi86 , .9 , vietakyu33 , .75470** , Guest

MAAF BELUM BISA BALAS REVIEW. SEMOGA CHAPTER DEPAN BISA MEMBALAS SATU PERSATU.

Oh ya, harap bersabar buat chapter selanjutnya ya. Aku masih menempuh ujian sekolah #uhuk

Harap review !


	5. Chapter 4

** JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI, JANGAN BACA!**

**FF INI MURNI 100% DARI OTAK SAYA. HARAP MENGHARGAI KARYA SAYA, MESKI DILUAR SANA BANYAK FF YANG LEBIH BAGUS DARI KARYA SAYA!**

**DON'T COPY-PASTE. DON'T PLAGIAT. NO BASH THIS FF!**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

Leeteuk heran. Ini jenius! Bagaimana tidak, seorang pelayan di cafe kecil ini memiliki pelayan yang sangat jenius. Dia megingat semua yang Leeteuk pesanan, tanpa bantuan kertas dan pulpen sebagai pengingatnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa ada yang ingin Anda pesan kembali?" ucap pelayan itu, yang membuat Leeteuk tersadar kembali akan dunianya.

"Ah, Tidak. Cukup itu saja." Ucap Leeteuk yang masih terheran-heran.

"Baik. Saya permisi dulu, Tuan."

.

.

.

**MEMORIES**

CHAPTER 4

.

.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan." Ucap pelayan yang membawa pesanannya.

"Ah ne, gamsahamnida." Ucap Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Silahkan dinikmati pesanan Anda. Saya permisi." Ucap ramah pelayan itu.

"Ne."

Meski Leeteuk heran dengan kejeniusan namja –pelayan- tersebut, ia urungkan untuk menanyakan tentang kejeniusannya itu.

.

.

Hari telah senja namja yang bekerja disalah satu café tengah bersip-siap untuk pulang. Meski bekerja sebagai pelayan, namun namja itu bersyukur karna telah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tidak melelahkan seperti dulu yang dirinya menjadi kuli panggul di pasar.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang, Hae-ya?" ucap pemillik café tempat Donghae bekerja.

"Ah ne, Ahjussi. Tapi saya akan ke apotik dahulu membeli obat untuk Eomma." Ucap Donghae

"Semoga Eommamu cepat sembuh ne." Ucap pria yang lebih tua dari Donghae tersebut.

"Ne, Gamsahamnida Ahjussi."

"Oh ya. Ini aku ada sedikit bonus untukmu, karna kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini." ucap sang pemilik café sembari menepuk pelan bahu Donghae.

"Gamsahamnida, ahjussi. Jeongmal gamsahamnida. Aku akan bekerja keras lagi esok hari." Ucap Donghae sembari membungkukkan badannya, tanda hormat atas pemberian sang Boss. "Ah aku pamit dulu ahjussi. Selamat sore" ucap Donghae tersenyum tulus, dan tak lupa dirinya membungukkan kembali badannya kepada sang Boss.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan Hae-ya"

.

.

Obat sudah ia beli di apotik. Semoga Eommanya sehat kembali. Dirinya tidak tega setiap sang Eomma menahan rasa sakitnya. Wajahnya pucat.

"Eomma, aku pulang. Ini obatnya tadi ku beli diapotik. Kebetulan hari ini aku mendapatkan bonus dari Boss. Diminum ya Eomma." Ucap Donghae sembari mengelus rambut sang Eomma.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ya" ucap sang Eomma sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Eomma, cepatlah sembuh. Aku berjanji, jika Eomma sembuh akan mengajak Eomma jalan-jalan bersama." Ucapnya lalu memeluk sang Eomma tercinta.

"Ne, Eomma akan sembuh. Saat Eomma sembuh nanti. Eomma akan membuatmu lelah karna menemani Eomma berkeliling Seoul." Ucap sang Eomma sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bersedia mengantar Eomma kemanapun. Asal Eomma sembuh. Saranghae Eomma."

"Nado." Ucap sang Eomma.

.

.

.

Sekolah adalah tempat orang untuk belajar. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. sekolah adalah tempat untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak dia inginkan. Bagaimana tidak, teman-temannya selalu mendekatinya karna dirinya 'bergelimang harta'.

"Hai, Kyu. Kau tau tidak kemarin ada Game limited edition lho." Ucap salah satu teman Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm."

"Kau membelinya tidak? Ah pasti kau membeli game itu kan Kyu?" ucap temannya yang lain.

"Ani." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Wae? Kau kehabisan uang eoh?" ucap temannya terbelak kaget.

"Hmm.."

"Kau kan anak orang kaya Kyu. Mana mungkin kau kehabisan uang."

"Ya, dunia ini berputar kan. Kadang orang menjadi kaya, kadang orang tersebut jatuh miskin." Ucapnya

"K-Kau bercanda kan? Kau jatuh miskin? Jinjja?"

"Hmmm.. Ya begitulah." Ucapnya santai.

"Ah.. Kyu aku lapar. Aku ke kantin dulu ya. Bye." Ucap temannya sembari beranjak meniggalkannya.

"A-ah. Aku juga lapar, Kyu. Bye."

Satu persatu temannya mulai meninggalkannya. Dia pun semakin mengetahui, kenapa 'teman-teman'nya mau berteman dengannya. Karna 'harta' yang dimilikinya.

Hanya berpura-pura miskin saja dirinya sudah dijauhi oleh temannya. Bagaimana jika dirinya benar-benar jatuh miskin? Apakah ada yang mau berteman dengannya lagi?

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah terdengar. Para siswa maupun siswi pun segera berhambur keluar kelas dengan semangat. Meski ada yang terlihat sangat santai untuk kembali ke rumah. Salah satunya Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan dia menuju gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa dirinya selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh supir keluarganya.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan muda." Ucap supir ramah, sembari membukakan pintu mobil.

"Ne." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Mobil hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Kyuhyun tengah melihat keluar jendela. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta pepohonan yang menghiasi jalanan.

Hingga tak terasa mobil yang membawanya itu tengah memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

.

.

"Tidak ada orang baik didunia ini." ucap namja gempal itu yang tengah berjalan menuju taman kompleksnya. "Hanya Ahjumma yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini. dan juga Nae Noona." Sambungnya.

"Jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin hidup dikeluarga yang sederhana namun bahagia." Monolognya lagi.

Saat sedang berjalan santai menuju taman tiba-tiba Kyuhyun –namja gempal- merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyunnie" sapanya sembari tersnyum hangat.

"Eoh? Hyung..." balasnya dengan senyum cerianya. Berbeda dengan beberapa detik yang lalu, yang terlihat –sedikit- murung. "Kau kenapa bisa ada disini, Donghae hyung?" sambungnya.

"Kau masih mengingatku bocah? Aku habis bekerja di dekat sini." Jawab Donghae yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana dengan kondisimu? Apa masih sakit?" sambungnya.

"Baik, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa lebih lanjut ke rumah sakit?"

"Eoh? Untuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bagaimana baik-baik saja, waktu itu kamu pingsan bocah!" ucap Donghae sembari memberi sebuah jitakan kecil kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hyung!" protes Kyuhyun sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Sakit?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, Hyung. Sakitttttttt." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasang muka melas.

"Ingin lagi?"

Seketika Kyuyun langsung menggeleng dengan cepat, dan tak lupa mulutnya ia majukan lima centi ke depan. Itu membuat dirinya sedikit lebih... imut.

"Hahaha. Kau sering ke taman ini Kyu?"

"Ne. Rumahku di kompleks ini Hyung."

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Donghae to the point.

"Eoh? Hyung jangan sok tahu. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku." Ucap Donghae.

.

.

.

**20.00 KST**

"Kau sudah belajar Kyu?" ucap wanita setengah baya yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaan di ruang keluarga.

"Sudah, Eomma."

"Kau jangan bermain PSP terus. Jika nilaimu turun jangan harap kau bisa memegang benda itu lagi."ancam sang Eomma.

"Ya Eomma... Aku hanya sebentar main game. Nilaiku tidak akan turun. Eomma tenang saja." Rajuknya.

"Eomma pegang ucapanmu itu Kyu."

"Ne, Eomma. Kau harus percaya kepada anakmu ini." ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi obrolan-obrolan yang dilontarkan sang Eomma kepadanya. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana bergurau karna hal-hal kecil yang dibuatnya.

_"Eomma, lebih penting kertas-kertas itukah ketimbang diriku ini?"_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, apa Eomma sibuk?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hmmm.." hanya gumaman saja yang diterima dari sang Eomma.

"Eomma kapan bisa meluangkan waktumu bersamaku untuk berlibur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hhhh.. Kau tau Kyu, Eomma sangat sibuk. Tidak ada hari libur untuk Eomma." Jawab Eomma Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Ucap kecewa Kyuhyun.

"Ingat Kyu, Eomma bekerja itu untuk dirimu juga. Untuk masa depanmu. Jadi Eomma harap kau mengerti Kyuhyunnie" ucap Eommanya sembari berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama sang kekasih –PSPnya.

_"Benarkah untuk masa depanku? Percuma banyak harta, tapi tidak bahagia."_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang bergelut dengan kesedihannya, tiba-tiba sang pelayan –satu-satunya yang mengerti Kyuhyun- datang.

"Mianhamnida Tuan Muda. Ini Jjangmyeon-nya sudah jadi."

"Wahhh... Gomawoyo, Ahjumma." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ceria. Jjangmyeon pesanannya sudah siap, yang salah satu makanan favoritnya.

.

.

.

Putiih. Kamar itu didominasi dengan warna putih. Bahkan hampir semua benda-benda yang menghiasi kamar itu bewarna putih. Karna, pemilik kamar itu sangat menyukai warna putih. Pemilik kamar itu pun hatinya seputih kamar ini.

Meski kamarnya itu tidak seluas dan semegah kamarnya dahulu. Namun, dirinya cukup puas telah mendesign kamar barunya dengan hasilnya sendiri. Oh ya, belum ada yang tahu jika dirinya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Meski pekerjaannya tidak berhubungan dengan mata kuliah yang ia jalani sekarang. Menjadi guru privat ilmu pengetahuan. Hasilnya pun cukup untuk kebutuhanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00. Setengah jam lagi dirinya ada kelas tentang Psikologi Umum. Dirinya pun segera bergegas mandi.

.

.

Matahari semakin redup. Sinarnya pun membias menjadi kuning pekat. Langkah namja berlesung pipi disamping bibirnya tengah melangkah menuju apartment kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Dirinya tengah bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran yang menghantuinya sejak mata kuliahnya dimulai.

_"Tuan Muda, Appa Anda tengah sakit. Dirinya memanggil nama Tuan Muda terus. Jika ada waktu luang, datanglah ke sini." _

Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari supir pribadinya. Bingung, akan datang atau tidak. Namun, dirinya juga merindukan sang Appa. Saat tengah memikirkan akan bagaimana, tiba-tiba ...

_Bruuukkk..._

"Eoh. Jeosonghamnida." Ucap Leeteuk sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, aku yang menabrakmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Mianhamnida." Ucap namja yang menabraknya tadi. Dan membungkukkan badannya juga kepadanya.

"Ne. Gwaenchanna?"

"Ne, gwaenchanna. Eoh? Kita berjumpa lagi." Ucap namja itu sembari tersenyum.

"Ne?" ucapnya bingung.

"Aku pelayan di café yang sering kau kunjungi. Waktu itu kau memesan satu Cappucino Float dengan sedikit es, lalu satu Spagethi, satu Ramyeon Katsu yang pedas, dan dua Cheese Cake."

"Ah, kau si jenius itu. Aku hampir lupa." Ucapnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau masih mengingatku dan pesananku?" sambungnya sembari memberikan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hehehe. Ya begitulah. Oh ya, Donghae imnida." Ucap namja itu.

"Ah, Park Jungsoo imnida. Tapi panggil aku Leeteuk saja ne?"

"Ne, Leeteuk hyung." Ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum.

"Ah, sepertinya aku memang lebih tua darimu."

Dan keduanya berbincang-bincang ringan sembari sesekali melemparkan senyum dan tertawa bersama. Baik Donghae maupun Leeteuk sangat senang bisa mengenal satu sama lain.

Dan Leeteuk sejenak melupakan pikirannya yang mengganggu. Hal itu bisa dipikirkan kembali nanti setelah sampai di kamarnya.

"Donghae-ya, sepertinya kita harus berpisah sampai disini. Setelah persimpangan lalu berbelok ke arah kanan, ada sebuah apartmen kecil. Disitulah aku tinggal, jika kau ingin mampir datanglah." Ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum.

"Ah ne, Hyung. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir. Hati-hati dijalan Hyung." Ucap Donghae sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Leeteuk.

"Ne, kau juga Donghae-ya." Ucap Leetek sembari membalas lambaian dari Donghae.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yesss akhirnya rampung juga chapter ini setelah hiatus untuk UN. Hehe. Semoga tidak kecewa dengn chapter ini ya readers. Sumpah ini mentok kagak bisa menghayal selain menghayal wajah dongek yang kelewat tamvan #abaikan

Oke ini **balasan review** dari chapter awal, hehe

Guest chapter 1 . Feb 3 : sudah di lanjut ya.. biasnya dongek juga? Sama #gakadayangnanya kkk.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

septianurmalit1 chapter 1 . Feb 3 : annyeong~ sudah di lanjut.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

.75470 chapter 1 . Feb 3 : sudah dilanjut ya.. liat saja kelanjutannya, siapa sosok hangat kyupil kkkk .. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

kyuli 99 chapter 1 . Feb 4 : sudah di lanjut.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

vietakyu33 chapter 1 . Feb 4 : yups :) sudah di lanjut.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

mifta cinya chapter 1 . Feb 4 : hehehe iya nih eon.. ff perdana dgn genre brothership kkkk.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

.9 chapter 1 . Feb 4 : sudah dilanjut ya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Haebaragi86 chapter 1 . Feb 4 : aku juga suka #gakadaygnanya kkk :D sudah dilanjut ya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Wonhaesung Love chapter 1 . Feb 3 : sudah dilanjut ya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

erka chapter 1 . Feb 4 : sudah dilanjut ya,,, terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Sparkyubum chapter 1 . Feb 5 : yups.. 3 namja dgn latar belakang yg berbeda :) ketemu? Dgn takdir kkkk #plak sudah dilanjut ya.. fighting ! terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

suprihatin chapter 1 . Feb 4 : sudah dilanjut eon.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Shofie Kim chapter 1 . Feb 5 : sudah dilanjut ya.. semoga :) terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

septianurmalit1 chapter 2 . Feb 8 : sudah dilanjut ya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

ChaYunwoo chapter 2 . Feb 8 : sudah dilanjut ya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

mifta cinya chapter 2 . Feb 8 : ya memang ada eon.. di prolog sudah tercantum.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

kyuli 99 chapter 2 . Feb 8 : sudah dilanjut ya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 2 . Feb 8 : yups.. kyupil sifatnya manja, tp ttp sopan santun. Kapan ya? Maunya kapan? Kkkkk #plak mungkin tidak bisa lebih dari 7 lembar a4 karna keterbasan mood #plak kkkk :D terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Sparkyubum chapter 2 . Feb 8 : iya dong.. sekece orangnya kkk.. kyupil memang gempal dan gembul/? Fighting ! terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

noname chapter 1 . Feb 9 : eonni? Kamu line berapa? Ya semoga ya :) ummm... kayanya gk bakal disiksa deh, tapi gk tau juga, gmna mood #smirk kkkk terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Sinsin21 chapter 1 . Feb 14 : sudah dilanjut ya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Sparkyubum chapter 3 . Feb 14: hiatus karna aku sedang ujian.. biasa udah kelas 12 :3 doain ya semoga lancar dan memuaskan hehe.. gk janji bisa nulis panjang.. karna keterbatasan mood #plak hehee terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Shofie Kim chapter 3 . Feb 14: maaf klw mengecewakan karna kurang panjang.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Wonhaesung Love chapter 3 . Feb 14 : terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

mifta cinya chapter 3 . Feb 18 : amiin :) makasih eon doanya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

ningKyu chapter 1 . Feb 18 : hahaha aku mau bikin sengsara dongek dengan meranin dia jadi kuli panggul hehe... ningning eonni lah sapa lagi kkk :p terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

ningKyu chapter 2 . Feb 18 : hahaha gempal, gembul, sama aja :p #plak ne kedepannya bakal diperbaiki lagi, terimakasih sarannya eon :) aku gk di peluk? #pout kkk terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

ningKyu chapter 3 . Feb 18 : syukur deh klw udah lebih baik hehehe... amiin, mkasih atas doanya eon.. sudah dilanjut ya.. semangatttt... terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

ChaYunwoo chapter 3 . Mar 8 : sudah dilanjut ya... terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

kyuli 99 chapter 4 . Mar 24 : yups.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

mifta cinya chapter 4 . Mar 24 : hehehe... yups tebakan eonni bener.. 4 jempol buat eonni kkkk...yak! dia emang pinterrr terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

jihyunelf chapter 4 . Mar 24 : nanti juga terungkap #pelukdongek terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

dini. chapter 4 . Mar 24 : huwaaa terimakasih, syukur deh klw suka #hug terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

phn19 chapter 4 . Mar 24 : klw nulis panjang gk janji ya hehehe... salam kenal juga :) terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Sparkyubum chapter 4 . Mar 25 : yups.. bener.. terimakasih semangatnya #hugdongek kyupil emang gembul :p terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

ningKyu chapter 4 . Mar 25: terimakasih #hugdongek hahaha klw nulis panjang gk janji ya eonnnn :p terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 4 . Mar 25 : iya kyu udh ketemu dongek.. hehehe mian, karna aku harus menghapal pelajaran #plak terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Shofie Kim chapter 4 . Mar 24 : sudah ya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Wonhaesung Love chapter 4 . Mar 24: sudah ya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

Guest chapter 4 . Mar 24 : kenapa pendek? Karna ff itu dibuat saat saya sedang melaksanakan ujian, harap maklum ya. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

erka chapter 4 . Mar 24 : saya minta maaf, jika chingu sudah jamuran nunggu ff ini hingga lupa sama ceritanya. Chingu bisa baca dahulu chapter sebelumnya. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

septianurmalit1 chapter 4 . : ya bisa dibilang begitu kkk.. gk janji ya bisa update panjang.. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

ChaYunwoo chapter 4 . : maaf klw kurang memuaskan. terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

minikyu chapter 4 . Mar 29 : terimakasih atas reviewnya :)

.

.

Terima kasih telah menunggu ff abal ini ya #bow

Mian jika ff ini sangat2 gaje #pelukreaders

Harap review!

-**Filo Hip-**


	6. Chapter 5

**JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI, JANGAN BACA!**

**FF INI MURNI 100% DARI OTAK SAYA. HARAP MENGHARGAI KARYA SAYA, MESKI DILUAR SANA BANYAK FF YANG LEBIH BAGUS DARI KARYA SAYA!**

**DON'T COPY-PASTE. DON'T PLAGIAT. NO BASH THIS FF!**

**.**

**WARNING : BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

**08.00 KST**

Donghae tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja. Wajahnya pun cerah, meski garis-garis lelah menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini keadaan wanita yang ia cintai –sang Eomma, telah membaik. Dan dirinya berjanji sepulang bekerja nanti akan membawa sang Eomma ke rumah sakit.

"Eomma, aku berangkat. Eomma jangan lupa makan, lalu minum obat yang kemarin aku belikan." Ujar Donghae seraya memeluk sang Eomma. "Nanti saat aku pulang bekerja, kita ke rumah sakit ne. Supaya Eomma lebih sehat lagi." Sambungnya.

"Ne, Donghae-ya. Kau ini lebih cerewet ketimbang Eomma." Sang Eomma pun membalas pelukan Donghae. Meski Donghae tidak melihat wajah Eommanya, namun wanita itu tersenyum sangat lembut.

Donghae tak membalas ucapan sang Eomma. Namun, semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada sang Eomma.

"Jja. Cepat berangkat, nanti kau telat." Sang Eomma perlahan melepas rengkuhannya dari putranya.

"Ne, siap Boss" Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Eommanya. Lalu bergegas pergi untuk bekerja.

"Hati-hati di jalan Donghae-ya." Ujar sang Eomma.

"Ne, Eomma."

.

.

.

"Kau apa-apaan ini, kenapa nilai matematikamu turun Kyuhyun?!" bentak pria setengah baya sembari memegang kertas hasil ujian sang anak.

"Mianhae, Appa. Tapi aku hanya salah satu soal." Ucap Kyuhyun memelas. Berusaha dirinya memasang wajah memelas agar sang Appa luluh dan tidak merampas kekasihnya –PSP.

"Tetap saja nilaimu turun. Jika begini Appa terpaksa menyita PSP-mu itu." Ancam sang Appa.

"MWO?!" Kyuhyun terkejut. "T-Tapi... A-Appa, jangan ambil PSP-ku. Aku berjanji saat ujian nanti nilaiku tidak akan turun" sambungnya.

"Tidak. Ini hukuman untukmu."

"Appaaaa.." rengeknya

"Tidak Cho Kyuhyun. PSP-mu tetap Appa sita." Sang Appa pun segera mengambil PSP yang tergeletak di meja belajar sang anak. "Dan hari libur besok, kau harus belajar." Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin membuka suara, namun sang Appa menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mau dibantah.

"Hhh.. Baiklah. Ambil saja PSP-ku toh Appa tidak bisa memainkannya." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Appa mendengarnya Kyu." Sang Appa pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di kamarnya. Dan tanpa sang kekasih yang selalu menemani harinya –oke kalimat ini boleh diabaikan.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang di siang ini. Panasnya sangat menusuk kulit. Meski begitu, orang-orang tetap berlalu lalang di bawah teriknya sinar sang mentari.

Disebuah café sederhana yang tak pernah sepi oleh pembeli maupun pelanggan setia, pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja didalamnya tampak semangat dari hari ke hari. Begitu pun Lee Donghae, salah satu pelayan café itu.

Pelanggan pun tampak puas dengan pelayanan yang diberikan oleh namja tampan itu. Pelayanan yang ramah dan memuaskan menjadi nilai plus kepada café sederhana itu.

Boss Donghae yang melihat pelanggannya sangat puas pun tersenyum lembut kepada Donghae. Tak salah dirinya menerima namja tampan itu, meski hanya menjadi pelayan.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus, Donghae-ya." Sang Boss menepuk bahu Donghae sembari tersenyum.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo, Ahjussi." Jawab Donghae sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kau memang pintar dalam mengambil hati pembeli. Gajimu akan aku naikkan bulan ini."

"Jeongmal? Gamsahamnida Ahjussi. Jeongmal gamsahamnida." Ucap Donghae berterimakasih, dan tak lupa dirinya membungkukan badannya kepada sang Boss yang sangat baik hati dan ramah itu.

"Ne. Kembalilah bekerja. Hwaiting" ujar sang Boss sembari menyemangati Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. Dirinya bersyukur mendapatkan pekerjaan. Meski hanya sebagai pelayan café, tapi pemilik café ini –sang Boss, sangat baik hati kepadanya.

Dan dirinya bersyukur memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang biasa.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ah!" seru namja berlesung pipi didekat bibirnya, seraya melambaikan tangan kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Eoh? Hyung! Leeteuk hyung!" Donghae antusias membalas sapaannya kepada namja yang menjadi pelanggan setia café tempat ia bekerja. Dirinya pun segera menghampiri meja dan kursi yang Leeteuk tempati. "Kau ingin memesan seperti biasa Hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne. Capucino Float saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne Hyung."

Tak lama pesanan Leeteuk pun datang. Donghae menaruh pesanan Leeteuk ke atas meja dengan telaten. Setelah itu, Donghae menduduki dirinya ke kursi sebelah Leetek berada.

"Eoh? Kau tidak bekerja kembali? Kenapa malah duduk bersamaku?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Wae? Aku kan ingin mengobrol dengan Leeteuk hyung. Lagian tadi aku sudah meminta izin kepada Ahjussi." Ucap Donghae santai.

"Kau ini. baru kemarin kita mengobrol, kau sudah merindukanku eoh?" Leeteuk mencoba menyeringai kepada Donghae. Namun, yang keluar malah cengiran yang nampak ... oke lupakan.

"Ish... Hyung." Ucap Donghae cemberut. Oh Ya Tuhan. Wajah itu sangat imut. Leeteuk yang disebelah Donghae pun ternganga tampa berkedip melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Donghae. Berapa usia namja yang berada di hadapannya ini? 5 tahunkah? Oke author mulai gila.

"Haahaha. Hae-ah kau itu seperti anak kecil saja." Oh ayolah Leeteuk mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, namun dirinya sekarang mengelus surai lembut milik seseorang yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi imutnya. Itu membuat Donghae seperti anak kecil yang tengah di belai oleh Eommanya.

"Hyung! Kau yang membuatku seperti anak kecil" Donghae menepis tangan Leeteuk yang akan mengelus kembali pucuk kepalanya.

"Hahaha." Tawa Leeteuk.

.

.

Matahari sudah separuh tenggelam. Sudah waktunya Donghae menyudahi pekerjaannya. Leeteuk yang sedari tadi mengerjakan tugas kuliah di tempat Donghae bekerja pun ikut membenahi barang-barangnya yang ia kerjakan.

"Hyung. Kajja, kita pulang." Ujar Donghae kepada Leeteuk.

"Kajja."

Mereka berdua pun mulai menjauh dari tempat Donghae bekerja. Kebetulan mereka pulang ke arah yang sama.

"Donghae-ya, kau tidak ingin mampir dulu ke tempatku?" selama di perjalanan pulang mereka saling diam, akhirnya Leeteuk melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Donghae.

"Ah kapan-kapan saja hyung. Hari ini aku ingin mengantar Eomma ke rumah sakit."

"Eoh? Eomma-mu sakit apa?"

"Sudah sejak lama Eomma batuk-batuk. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu. Jadi aku ingin memeriksanya ke dokter, kebetulan uangku sudah cukup untuk membiayai Eomma berobat." Ucap Donghae panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin ikut mengantar boleh?"

"Boleh. Tapi aku tidak merepotkan hyung 'kan?" tanya Donghae

"Ah, tidak. Jja ayo cepat, aku ingin berkenalan juga dengan Eommamu." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Ish, dasar." Dan Leeteuk pun terkikik melihat ekspresi Donghae.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka tiba di kediaman Donghae. Leeteuk segera mengikuti langkah Donghae untuk masuk ke rumah milik Donghae.

"Eomma, aku pulang." Ujar Donghae.

"Eoh, kau bersama siapa Donghae-ya?" Eomma Donghae tersenyum pada Leeteuk.

"Park Jungsoo imnida, ahjumma. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Leeteuk." Leeteuk tersenyum hangat kepada Eomma Donghae.

"Aigo. Kau tampan." Leeteuk yang sudah didekat Eomma Donghae pun dipeluk. Leeteuk pun membalas pelukan eomma Donghae.

"Ish.. Eomma, padahal aku lebih tampan daripada Leeteuk hyung" rengek Donghae karna diacuhkan oleh Eomma dan Leeteuk hyung.

Sang Eomma dan Leeteuk pun tertawa melihat ekspresi Donghae yang sedang merajuk. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Lalu mereka pun segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Huweeeee mianhae readers aku baru update dengan chapter yg sangat pendekkkk #biasanyajugapendek hiks hiks bener2 mentok nih terutama gak ada mood..

bagi yg mau request boleh kok, nanti akan aku pilih yg menarik ^^

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia untuk baca ff jelek ini. mian selalu bikin kecewa.. #bow

adakah yg nonton ss6ina? titip salam ke donghae yak, bilangin aku gk bisa liat secara langsung.. tunggu di mimpi #plak

oke sekali lagi terima kasih

Harap review ya..

Gamsahamnida #bow

**-Filo Hip-**


	7. Chapter 6

**-MEMORIES-**

**Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and other**

**Genre : Family, brothership, sad, and other**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ALUR MUTER-MUTER, MEMBOSANKAN(MAYBE?)**

**NB: untuk profesi Leeteuk itu bukan psikiater melainkan Psikolog. Yang menanyakan ****_dongsaeng _****Donghae kemana, di chapter ini Hyunsup dimunculkan/? Kembali.**

**.**

.

**CHAPTER 6 **

.

.

.

.

Donghae dan _eomma_nya -Kim Haeri juga beserta dengan Leeteuk sudah berada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut soal penyakit yang diderita _yeoja_ setengah baya yang memiliki dua anak itu. Karena kondisi Haeri yang sudah parah, _yeoja_ itu terpaksa melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan yang begitu rumit karena menurut penuturan _uisa_ yang menanganinya, Haeri sudah dicurigai menderita penyakit pernafasan. Sang _uisa_ sudah dengan tepat mencurigainya dari kondisi fisik _yeoja_ itu yang jauh dari kata baik serta gejala luar yang tampak begitu jelas.

Sudah 30 menit terlewati, dan kini Haeri yang masih berada di ruangan khusus itu belum juga selesai dengan pemeriksaan radiologisnya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Leeteuk sendiri masih duduk diluar dengan rasa cemas yang luar biasa, terutama Donghae sendiri yang merupakan anak kandungnya.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak khawatir jika wanita yang sudah mengandung serta melahirkan kita ternyata begitu menderita karena suatu penyakit di tubuhnya?

Leeteuk yang melihat kekhawatiran Donghae pun mencoba menenangkannya, meskipun tak ayal dirinya pun ikut merasakan khawatir pada _yeoja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _eomma_nya itu.

"Tenanglah, Hae-_ya_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _eomma_mu pasti baik-baik saja." Leeteuk mengelus surai lembut Donghae yang terlihat gelisah.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang ikut memucat.

"Tidak, _hyung_. _Eomma_ tidak baik-baik saja. Kau dengar apa kata dokter tadi? Ketika _eomma_ baru saja ingin menjelaskan keluhan penyakitnya, _Uisa_ sudah langsung memberikan vonis awal bahwa _eomma_ pasti punya penyakit pernafasan karena _eomma_ sering batuk-batuk…"

"Itu hanya vonis awal, Donghae-ya. Kau juga jangan langsung berpikiran seburuk itu."

"Tapi _hyung_, _eomma_ pernah mengalami batuk berdarah. Bagaimana jika _eomma_ benar-benar mengidap penyakit berbahaya? Bagaimana jika _eomma_ sakit parah? Bagaimana jika—"

Leeteuk langsung dengan sigap membawa _namja_ yang begitu rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Donghae sangat mengkhawatirkan _eomma_nya.

"Tenanglah Hae-_ya_. Kita hanya perlu berdoa, _ne_? Lagipula _eomma_mu hanya menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan biasa." Dengan pelan Leeteuk mengelus punggung Donghae agar ia bisa tenang.

Pelukan mereka langsung terhenti ketika seorang pria berjas putih menyuruh mereka untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus itu.

"Kim Haeri-_ssi_ sudah menjalani satu pemeriksaan radiologis, ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa yaitu berupa _rontgen_ pada dadanya juga pemeriksaan standar untuk melihat foto toraks dadanya."

Disana, Haeri sudah duduk tenang didepan meja kerja _uisa_. Donghae dan Leeteuk pun ikut duduk di sampingnya untuk bersiap mendengar penuturan pria yang berstatus sebagai _Uisa_ spesialis penyakit dalam itu.

Sang _Uisa_ menghentikan kalmia=atnya ketika seorang _ganhosa_ masuk ke dalam ruangannya sambil membawa sebuah amplop cokelat besar. Ketika isi amplop tersebut dibuka, ternyata itu merupakan foto hitam putih _rontgen_ paru-paru yang tadi sudah dilakukan oleh _Eomma _Donghae.

_Uisa_ tersebut memajang foto _rontgen_ tersebut pada sebuah papan khusus yang memendar cahaya khusus didalamnya.

"Bisa kita lihat di foto ini dan sudah saya duga sebelumnya bahwa sepertinya gejala batuk-batuk dengan intens berlebih disebabkan oleh adanya cairan yang menyumbat saluran bronkusnya." Sepertinya penyakit _Eomma_ Donghae memang sudah cukup parah, itu terlihat jelas dari raut serius sang _Uisa_.

"Dan disini, nafas sesak yang dialami oleh Haeri-_ssi_ itu diakibatkan oleh kelenjar getah bening yang membengkak, sehingga menimbulkan suara nafas yang tertahan bahkan hingga sesak yang berkepanjangan ketika paru-paru berkontraksi untuk menghirup oksigen."

Donghae masih membeku di tempatnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mengeluarkan satu katapun, ia takut mendengar vonis yang lebih mengerikan pada kondisi _eomma_nya.

"Jika kita melihat lebih jelas kondisi luar paru-parunya, maka akan terlihat cairan yang menutupi rongga pleura atau selaput luar paru-parunya. Dan jika kita bisa lihat dari seluruh rongga paru-parunya terdapat sebuah bayangan berawan hingga bayangan bercak yang merupakan—"

"Katakan saja, _eomma_ku sakit apa? Aku tidak butuh penjelasan itu, _uisanim_." Donghae yang sedikit tidak sabar, memotong cepat penjelasan sang _uisa_.

_Uisa_ tersebut tersenyum maklum menanggapi sifat yang muncul pada seorang remaja didepannya itu. Sudah menjadi hal umum jika pasti keluarga pasien juga sama halnya mengalami ketakutan jika orang yang disayanginya menderita suatu penyakit ganas.

"Sebenarnya, ini baru pemeriksaan awal. Namun setelah saya kaji beberapa gejala khas yang dialami oleh Kim Haeri-ssi, maka hasil diagnose saya yaitu Kim Haeri-ssi mengidap gejala awal penyakit _Tuberculosis_ yang disebabkan oleh infeksi bakteri _mycobacterium tuberculosis_ yang—"

"Bagaimana caranya agar _eomma_ku bisa sembuh?"

Lagi dan lagi, Donghae terus memotong penjelasann ilmah itu hingga _eomma_nya memberi tatapan menegur pada anak lelakinya bahwa itu adalah sifat tidak sopan.

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi sebelumnya _eomma_mu harus menjalani beberapa rangkaian pemeriksaan lain seperti pemeriksaan laju endap darah, tes uji tuberculin, dan pemeriksaan dahak dan urin. Tanpa peengobatan yang tepat secara pemeriksaan yang akurat, penyakit tersebut tentu sulit disembuhkan. Oleh sebab itu, _eomma_mu harus menjalani—"

Donghae langsung berdiri dari kursinya membuat yang lain terkejut atas tingkah anehnya. Dengan kepalanya masih tertunduk ke bawah namun tidak bisa menutupi bahwa mata anak itu sudah berair dan siap mengeluarkan tangisnya. Dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, Donghae segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

"Donghae-_ya_!"

"Hae-_ya_, kau mau kemana, _eoh_?!'

**BRAK..**

Leeteuk segera memohon maaf dan menunduk berkali-kali pada _Uisa_ yang juga terkejut atas tindakan yang dilakukan Donghae barusan.

"_Jeosonghamnida_, tolong maafkan _nae dongsaeng, Uisanim_. _Jeosonghamnida_…"

_Uisa _ tersebut mengangguk maklum, "Tidak apa, Anda bisa mengejar _dongsaeng _Anda dahulu. Sepertinya dia hanya sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan saya tadi. Dan saran saya, Kim Haeri-_ssi_ tetaplah disini untuk melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan yang tadi saya jelaskan."

Hae ri merapatkan kedua tangannya, bukannya takut atau apa melainkan ada hal lain yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Tapi _uisanim_, saya tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk pemeriksaan itu. Saya hanya punya uang untuk membayar biaya adminitrasi pemeriksaan ini saja. _Jeosonghamnida, uisanim_."

Hae ri pun sama halnya membungkuk hormat pada _uisa_ itu dan menyusul Leeteuk untuk mengejar Donghae yang sedang kalap.

"Donghae-_ya_…"

.

.

.

.

Donghae terus berlari dan berlari hingga menabrak beberapa _ganhosa_ atau orang lain yang berlalu lalang di rumah sakit yang sangat luas itu. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri menahan isakan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Donghae tidak peduli apakah Leeteuk atau _eomma_nya sedang mengejar dirinya di belakangnya, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di pinggir jalan raya dan siap menyeberang, Donghae terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa tahu bahwa lampu lalu lintas masih menunjukkan warna hijau dan mobil-mobil besar siap melaju untuk melintasinya.

"AWAAAS!"

Seseorang langsung menubruk tubuh Donghae hingga mereka berdua tersungkur di dekat trotoar. Orang itu dan juga Donghae sama-sama terluka karena kaki dan tangan mereka yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Beruntung, setelahnya lampu lalu lintas kembali berubah menjadi warna merah.

"_Gwenchana_?"

Donghae masih terkejut. Sangat dan sangat terkejut. Ia bahkan masih belum sadar bahwa ia nyaris mengalami kecalakaan dan tertabrak mobil.

"Eh? Ka-kau? Donghae _hyung_?"

Yang menyelamatkan donghae adalah seorang remaja lelaki. Dan kini remaja itu bangkit dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor terkena tanah. Namun tatapannya mengheran ketika melihat justru Donghae masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Donghae _hyung_? Kau melamun?"

"_Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ya!" Remaja itu heran, kenapa Donghae yang sudah ia tolong tidak bereaksi dan malah melamun.

"Hae _hyung_! Jangan seperti ini! sadarlah dan hentikan lamunanmu!"

Pemuda itu menepuk-neuk pipi donghae dan terus meneriakkan namanya. Sungguh, Donghae seolah kehilangan jiwanya jika seperti ini.

"Kyu? Kaukah itu?"

Remaja lelaki yang menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae barusan ternyata Kyuhyun. Sosok yang pernah mengenal dan dikenal Donghae sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa melamun seperti itu?"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Ah sepertinya Donghae belum menyadari betul apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Kyuhyun memutar malas bola matanya. "_Ne_, ini aku _hyung_. Kau nyaris tertabrak mobil tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Aish, sudahlah! Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres denganmu, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun membantu Donghae untuk berdiri dan membersihkan tanngannya yang sedikit kotor.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ketika Donghae lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya dan kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"_Hyung_, ada yang aneh dengan otakmu! Sepertinya kau harus ikut aku ke suatu tempat!" Donghae hanya pasrah ketika Kyuhyun segera menariknya pergi dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

"Leeteuk-_ah_, sebenarnya Donghae pergi kemana? Ya tuhan, anak itu benar-benar…"

Haeri masih menatap dan mengawasi jalanan dari jendela mobil Leeteuk dengan khawatir. Matanya menunjukkan sorot cemas yang begitu besar karena ia juga cukup takut jika anaknya melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya atau tidak masuk akal ketika mendengar bahwa dirinya sudah divonis penyakit mengerikan itu.

"_Ahjumma_, aku pikir sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang ke rumah dulu. Anda masih sakit jadi Anda juga butuh istirahat. Soal obat-obatan Anda, biar aku yang menebusnya dan mengantarnya pada Anda. Aku harus mencari Donghae dulu sekarang. Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi Leeteuk-_ah_, apakah aku terlalu merepotkanmu? _Ahjumma_ berhutang banyak padamu dan sungguh, aku juga merasa tidak enak padamu-" _yeoja _setengah baya itu menatap namja yang baru dikenalnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Leeteuk yang masih fokus menyetir, mengukir senyum _dimple_-nya. "Aku sudah menganggap Donghae sebagai _dongsaeng_ku sendiri. Jadi _ahjumma_ tidak perlu sungkan, _ne_?"

"Terima kasih, Leeteuk-_ah._ Sungguh beruntung anakku bisa bertemu orang sebaik dirimu." Hae ri juga ikut membalas senyum itu. Sungguh dirinya melihat ketulusan dari mata Leeteuk tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan susu cokelatnya, _hyung_?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di pinggir sebuah minimarket. Kyuhyun yang membawa Donghae kesini tentunya, tujuannya tentu tidak lain untuk menghilang sikap aneh Donghae yang tidak biasanya itu dengan sebuah susu cokelat.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Sepertinya aku meninggalkan dompetku di mobil Leeteuk _hyung_."

Kyuhyun berhenti menyedot susu kotaknya. "Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Berapa harga susu kotak ini? Tolong ingatkan aku jika aku berhutang sebuah susu cokelat padamu, ya. Aku pasti akan menggantinya, aku berjanji."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Lupakan itu, _hyung_."

Donghae menatap heran remaja yang terpaut beberapa tahun darinya itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan soal susu cokelat ini. Aku ikhlas membelikannya untukmu jadi kau tidak perlu menggantinya, ya?"

"Tapi, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku juga—"

"Aish, _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Kau ingat bukan bahwa kau pernah menolongku saat aku pingsan? Bahkan kau juga membawaku ke sebuah klinik."

Donghae masih menggengam susu kotaknya yang bersisa setengah. "Tapi aku juga ikhlas menolongmu saat itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan balas budi apapun, sungguh!"

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda, _hyung_. Aku juga ikhlas membelikanmu susu ini, anggap saja perbuatanku ini sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku kala itu."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, tapi aku—"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan sebuah susu cokelat dengan kemasan yang masih baru dan mendekatkannya pada mulut Donghae. "Aku memberikanmu dua buah susu kotak, ya. Habiskan! Kau ini terlihat kurang gizi, _hyung_."

Donghae tersenyum singkat. Ia mengambil sebuah susu lainnya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu. Tapi sepertinya aku akan memberikan susu kotak yang masih baru ini untuk _nae dongsaeng_."

"eh? Kau mempunyai _dongsaeng_, _hyung_?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Seorang _yeodongsaeng_."

Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, jadi begitu. Apakah kau juga mempunyai seorang _hyung_?"

Alis donghae saling bertaut. "_Hyung_ kandung? Aku tidak punya. Tapi aku mempunyai seorang kenalan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai _hyung_ku sendiri."

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan mempunyai seorang _hyung_ atau _dongsaeng_ yang bisa menemanimu." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"Kau tadi berkata apa, kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwwa Donghae memperhatikannya kini sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Oh ya _hyung_, aku membelikanmu sebuah plester luka. Kakimu tadi sedikit terluka karena bergesekan dengan aspal." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah plester luka bergambar dinosaurus.

"Dinosaurus, _eoh_? Lucu sekali seleramu, Kyu. Hahaha" Donghae tertawa melihat plester luka bergambar lucu yang diberi oleh seorang Kyuhyun. Sungguh perutnya seperti ada yang menggilitik.

"Aish, _hyung_! Tidak ada lagi plester yang bermotif polos yang tersisa di minimarket itu. tapi jika kau ingin plester yang bermotif bunga, akan kubelikan untukmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"_Mwo_? _Shireo_! Aku suka dengan yang gambar dinosaurus."

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. "Nah, ya sudah. Pakai itu di lukamu, _hyung_. Aku sudah memakainya juga di siku, lihatlah."

Donghae kini ikut tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa, kebersamaannya dengan seorang bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu membuat hatinya menghangat dan ia bisa dengan baik mengendalikan emosinya yang nyaris meledak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan juga dirinya sedikit melupakan kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kyu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini…"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kalimat berbau perpisahan itu sedikit tidak terima sebenarnya, senyumnya bahkan sampai meluntur.

"_Gwenchana_, _hyung_. Mau kuantar sampai rumahmu?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa naik bis, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Donghae segera beranjak untuk berdiri, tak lupa ia mengantongi sebuah susu kotak pemberian remaja lelaki didepannya itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus tidak juga terlupakan oleh Donghae untuk tersampaikan pada remaja yang sudah mulai dianggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_nya sendiri itu.

Bangku tempat mereka duduk yang berada di samping minimarket itu adalah sebuah halte pemberhentian bis. Ketika sebuah bis berhenti didepan bangku mereka, Donghae tersenyum pahit. Entah kenapa, momen bersama Kyuhyun sulit untuk ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Ketika kaki Donghae sudah menapak selangkah pada bis itu, ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya.

"_Hyung_!"

Donghae menengokkan kepalanya. Namun ia nyaris terhuyung ke belakang karena Kyuhyun yang menabrak tubuhnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, memeluknya.

"Jika kau memiliki sebuah masalah yang menghimpitmu, berbagilah dengan orang lain atau orang-orang terdekatmu. Namun jika masalahmu itu begitu sulit untuk kau ceritakan, kau bisa membaginya pada Tuhan. Ingatlah _hyung_, Tuhan selalu mendengar setiap keluhan hambaNya."

Sebuah kalimat sejuk itu seolah langsung meresap seperti air dingin yang mengguyur hatinya. Kalimat yang begitu damai dan sebuah kalimat yang Donghae butuhkan sejak tadi. Oh, betapa pengertiannya seorang _namja _bermarga Cho ini.

"_Gomawo_, Kyunnie. _Jeongmal gomawo_…" tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, Donghae tengah mengukir senyuman tulus padanya.

Kyuhyun masih tidak melepas senyumnya, ia merogoh sesuatu dari dompetnya dan memberikannya langsung pada genggaman tangan Donghae. Sesuatu itu adalah beberapa lembar uang kertas yang cukup banyak. Sepertinya beberapa ratus ribu won.

"Kyu, kau ti-tidak perlu—"

"Pakailah uang itu, _hyung_. Aku yakin kau pasti membutuhkannya. Termasuk dengan ongkos bis ini, kau tidak membawa uang bukan?"

Setelah memberikan uang itu, Kyuhyun mendorong masuk Donghae ke dalam bis itu dengan cepat. Dari jendela, Kyuhyun dapat melihat isyarat wajah Donghae yang memberikan tanda terima kasih padanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Donghae _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

"_Oppa_! Kau ini sebenarnya darimana saja? Kau membuat _eomma_ khawatir, tahu!"

Suara khas seorang gadis langsung menyambut Donghae yang barus saja membuka pintu rumahnya itu.

"Hyun-_ah_, _mianhae_."

"Tidak tahukah _oppa_ jika _eomma_ dan Leeteuk _oppa_ itu benar-benar khawatir padamu?! Kata mereka kau melarikan diri dari rumah sakit setelah… setelah mendengar _eomma_… hiks…"

Donghae sedikit kalap ketika adik perempuannya itu menangis. "Ssstt, Hyun-_ah_. _Uljima_, jangan menangis. _Oppa_ baik-baik saja, lihat?"

"_Aniya_! Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan _oppa_!" Gadis bernama Hyunsup itu cemberut, masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Oppa_, aku mengkhawatirkan _eomma_… _eo_-_eomma_ sakit parah…"

Donghae termenung. Bagaimana _dongsaeng_nya bisa tahu? Apakah _eomma_nya sendiri yang memberitahunya?

"Darimana kau tahu tentang itu, Hyun-_ah_?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah amplop cokelat yang berisi tentang keterangan penyakit _eomma_. _Eotteoke, oppa_? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku… aku…" _dongsaeng _perempuan Donghae tidak bias lagi berkata-kata setelah mengetahui semuanya. Sesak rasanya.

Donghae memasang senyuman terbaiknya meski dalam hatinya ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. _Oppa_ akan bekerja keras seperti biasanya dan mencari uang untuk pengobatan _eomma_-" sungguh hati Donghae sangat sakit ketika melihat keluarga tercinta menangis apalagi menderita seperti saat ini.

"Oh ya, dimana _eomma_? Apakah Leeteuk _hyung_ yang mengantar _eomma_ pulang?" tanya Donghae.

"_Ne_, Leeteuk _oppa_ yang mengantar _eomma_ pulang. Tadi _eomma_ sedang beristirahat di kamar, tapi ia segera keluar katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _appa_."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. "Apa yang ingin _eomma_ bicarakan dengan _appa_? Kenapa kau tidak mencegah _eomma_, Hyun-_ah_?"

Hyunsup menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. "_Mianhae, oppa_. Aku tidak bisa mencegah _eomma_. _Eomma_ bilang, ia hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting sebentar dan—"

Donghae merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku harus menyusul _eomma_. Hyun-_ah_ tolong jaga rumah, oke?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli obat sesuai resep yang diberi _Uisa_, Leeteuk mencari batang hidung _namja _yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_nya sendiri. Sudah hamper satu jam dirinya berkeliling daerah sekitar rumah tempatnya tinggal 'seorang diri' dan daerah rumah sakit. Tapi hingga detik ini pun, dirinya belum menemukan sosok _namja _ yang sangat ceria namun sangat rapuh itu.

"Hae-_ya…_Dimana dirimu?" Leeteuk bermonolog yang tanpa dijawab oleh siapa pun.

"Bahkan kau tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Bagaimana kau bisa pulang?"

Raut cemas Leeteuk tidak hilang sedari tadi. Berbagai pikiran buruk sudah ia tepis jauh-jauh. Mencoba berpikir positif dan focus untuk mencari Donghae.

"Lebih baik aku mengantar obat ini pada _ahjumma._ Pasti dia sudah menunggu sedari tadi." Monolognya kembali.

Segera Leeteuk menancapkan gas menuju rumah Donghae.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**a/n**:

huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya update jugaaa T.T

mian buat readers yang sudah menunggu sampai jamuran #plak beneran deh buat ngelanjutin ff ini entah kenapa mood saya hilang ditelan ikan/? #diciumdongek

ah ya, ff ini **tidak benar-benar saya yang melanjutkan** #nyengir maksudnya sebagian bahkan **hampir semuanya** itu yang melanjutkan author **ckhevl9806 (Ara &amp; Aira) **

dan sepertinya bakal **lama untuk update** chapter selanjutnya #bow

terimakasih untuk readers yg setia me**review ff ini **#hugkiss

terimakasih untuk **Renny eonni **yg sudah mau saya Tanya-tanya gaje :D

terimakasih juga untuk **cjisback **yg sudah meluruskan dan memberitahu kesalahan yg sangat fatal tersebut #bow

mian tidak bias balas review #cium dan jangan lupa untuk mampir keakun **ckhevl9806 **ya chingudeul ^^ disana semua ff-nya keren sangatttttttt ^^

harap review !

**-Filo Hip-**


End file.
